Conspiracy of One: Hey Helga!
by ArnoldTheCritic
Summary: Hmm...


Conspiracy of One  
  
Part One: Hey Helga!  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Hey Arnold because if I did my stories would be much better. The plot was made by me but I don't own it since I don't own the characters . Yada, Yada, Yada., etc...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Hello this is my first Hey Arnold FanFic it will probably suck but I'll leave that decision to you. R/R  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why?,""Why me?." Arnold thought out loud to himself. Arnold was a young man of 18, about to finish his senior year of high school and dreading having to eventually, say goodbye to most of his friends.  
"Why must my life torture me so much?" "I Cant Take it anymore!" He exclaimed.   
~  
Arnold who had been an "orphan," since a very young age had very few things in life. His Grandparents, who are looney/ cooky at times, but he appreciated them nonetheless. His best friend Gerald, who has come through for him countless times over the several years he has known him. And last but not least Helga, Helga G Patacki,; The one true love of his life.   
Why is Arnold so miserable you may ask? Perhaps its because Arnold's Grandparents died in a fatal air crash on their way to Abudabi, a second honeymoon planned by Arnold.  
Or perhaps its because Gerald the best friend Arnold has ever had, is moving away to a place called Dumfries. Arnold felt bad that his best friend has to live in a place called Dumfries.  
Or perhaps it's Arnold's undying love for Helga, the love of his life; Yet she knew not of his feelings. And what hurt him the most is knowing that everyday when he woke up he would never be greeted warmly by a loving caring person, and that Helga, Arnold's only reason to be alive would hate him. Hate him for eternity.   
~  
Arnold cried into a pillow while lying on a fluffy bed in his fairly high-tec room. Arnold was on the verge of terror, he couldn't take it anymore. He took out a knife hidden under his bed. It was a large knife and the blade was very sharp, sort of similar to a machete. This very knife is the only thing Arnold has of his parents. How ironic that this very knife may be his doom.  
  
"No more" Arnold whispered , "NO MORE!!!, " Arnold yelled as he began to laugh hysterically .  
  
Just as Arnold was putting the knife to his neck the phone began to ring. Arnold dropped the knife on the floor and went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?," Arnold said as calmly as he could.   
  
"Hey man, its me Gerald" Gerald said enthusiastically  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, Guess"  
" Im standing in my room about to commit suicide and you ask me to guess; what is it?"  
  
Gerald took this as a joke and said "Sheesh, you don't have to get an attitude"   
  
"Im Not Moving," Gerald said as flat as possible.  
"So do you wanna meet at my house and go to the movies or something?" Gerald continued  
  
Gerald heard a thump, as if something hit the floor, then he heard his doorbell ringing, As he looked out his window he saw Arnold, dressed in baggy jeans and a red shirt with his sunglasses on and hair all gelled up.  
  
"That kid never stops amazing me," Gerald muttered as he went down stairs and met Arnold outside.  
  
  
"So what do you want to do?," Arnold said   
  
"I don't know" Gerald replied as Harold, sometimes known as tubby came running up to them.  
  
"Guess what?," Tubby Shouted.  
  
"What?," replied Arnold and Gerald at the same time .  
  
"No guess"  
  
"Look Tubby tell us now before we get Rhonda on you, she still doesn't know who broke her "state of the art" perfume bottle," Gerald said slyly  
  
"Alright, Alright. Helga got this new make over and she's actually HOT!" Harold commented, " And now she's going out with Sid!" Harold Exclaimed, then ran of to tell others.  
  
Arnold thought to himself 'Why me?'  
  
Arnold though had changed in many ways himself, some of those ways he wasn't even aware of. Arnold had long lost his foot ball head , and trademark cap.  
His head was fairly normal, and his hair was grown out but not in it its usual bushy manner, it was straight and "behaving," Those are just a few of his physical changes he had also grown way taller and more muscular then in his youth. His voice was somewhat deep in a soothing sort of way.   
  
But unknown to the naked eye are the changes. The changes in his mentality. The changes in his heart. But Most importantly the changes in his mind.  
As you have probably figured since Arnold has such a deep passionate love for Helga he no longer cares for Lila. But Arnold has caught the love bug more than he knows.  
  
~Meanwhile On Helga's Doorstep~  
  
"ITS OVER!," Yelled an angry Helga , "I NEVER LOVED YOU AND I NEVER WILL!!," Helga continued  
  
"But...But....You said you would go out with me," stuttered Sid  
  
" Things change Bucco," retorted Helga  
"FINE THEN!, I never really liked you either, I only asked you out because you look ok now and you're the only girl i haven't gone out with in P.S. 120." said Sid as he stomped off.  
  
All of the sudden Arnold and Gerald walk by a furious Sid and to Helga's house.  
  
"Hey Helga why was Sid stomping off a minute ago , he looked mad, like he was just dum..." Gerald was cut off by Arnold stepping on his tow and elbowing him in the stomach.   
  
Obviously Arnold had put two and two together and figured out what had "happened."  
  
"Hey Man! Why did you do that!," Yelled Gerald  
  
"You can be so slow sometimes Gerald, Obviously ,Sid has to go to the hospital for surgery on a burst appendix," Said Arnold wisely.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh," Replied Gerald.  
  
" Sheesh, you two are so naive," said Helga as she got tired of seeing Arnold and Gerald Being clueless.  
  
"What really happened is that me and Sid broke up," said Helga  
  
'This is my lucky day,' thought Arnold.  
Gerald stepped on Arnold's feet as he said " I gotta go home for lunch, C-ya!"  
"C-ya," Arnold and Helga Echoed as Gerald walked home.   
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thats all for now, R/R   



End file.
